Various virtual personal assistants (VPAs) (also referred to as intelligent personal assistants (IPAs)) are available on mobile devices and computing devices for providing voice-activated services and controls. Examples of VPAs include), Alexa® (provided by Amazon Inc. of Seattle, Wash.), Google Assistant® (provided by Google Inc. of Mountain View, Calif.), S Voice® (provided by Samsung Electronics of Suwon, South Korea), Voice Mate® (provided by LG Electronics of Seoul, South Korea) and Cortana® (provided by Microsoft Inc. of Redmond, Wash.).